The present disclosure relates to a solid state imaging apparatus, a signal reading method, and an electronic apparatus, and more specifically to a solid state imaging apparatus, a signal reading method, and an electronic apparatus which can perform illuminance detection and movement detection.
In the related art, while high resolutions and high frame rates may be required in the reading of signals in an image sensor, there are cases where low power consumption, high S/N (Signal to Noise Ratio), and wide dynamic ranges may not be particularly required, and conversely, while very low power consumption, high S/N and wide dynamic ranges may be required, there are cases where high resolutions and high frame rates are allowed for certain values.
In general, the former may be required when imaging a photographic subject by an imaging apparatus on which an image sensor is mounted.
On the other hand, image sensors of recent years also include a movement detection function which detects movement of the photographic subject, and an illuminance detection function which detects illuminance of the photographing environment, and the latter may be required when performing illuminance detection and movement detection.
For example, an image sensor has been provided, which detects illuminance by simultaneously reading the pixel values of all pixels of a pixel array, as an image sensor which includes an illuminance detection function (for example, US 2009/0084943A).